My Thing
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Owen is hungry but he's out of food and all of the shops in his local area are closed. But Brick has some food in his apartment and he's willing to help Owen out.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Total Drama**_**, neither do I own the song this fic is based off of. Furthermore, I cannot be held accountable if the actions that have occurred in this fic are imitated in real life.**

* * *

Owen was out of food supplies (and we all know the reason why). Sadly, all of the nearby shops were closed because it was half eleven at nights. So Owen went to the local pub to have a drink because he was depressed because he would not be able to have a midnight snack tonight.

While he was at the pub, drinking his cider, a certain cadet came up to the big lovable oaf. "Hey Owen, what's wrong?" he asked.

Owen turned around and saw Brick standing in front of him. "Hey, you're that guy from season four," he said, brightly. A moment later he was sad again. "There's nothing to eat at home and all the shops are closed for tonight and I'm hungry," he sighed.

"I've got some food at my apartment if you want some," said Brick.

Owen's ears pricked up. "Really?" he asked.

Brick smiled. "Really. Besides, I have a lot of food products that are close to their expiring dates. I can't eat them all, but I also don't want to waste food."

"Well let's go then," Owen smiled. The two headed over to Brick's apartment. When they got there, Brick pointed towards the sitting area of the kitchen/sitting room area. Owen nodded and sat on the couch facing the telly. Brick went over to the fridge and withdrew all of the products that were close to their expiring dates that he knew he wasn't going to consume on time. He prepared several sandwiches; all but one for Owen and one for himself. Brick also brought over all of the milk cartons except for the one that wasn't going to expire within the next week.

Brick and Owen had a conversation about various stuff as they ate and drink. After eating the last of his food, he turned to face Brick and smiled.

"You sure are good at making killer sandwiches," he commented.

"Thanks, Owen," Brick smiled. "Anyway, it's half one. It's probably too late for you to go hone so I think you should spend the night here."

"It's not that dangerous out there at night," Owen shrugged. "I've lived in this city all my live and I've never had any encounters with thugs at night."

"But you might come across some paparazzi," Brick pointed out. "You wouldn't want to come across them, now would you?"

"I guess so, but where shall I sleep?" Owen wondered.

"We can share my bed," Brick suggested.

"You're not worried about my farts, are you?" Owen asked.

"I'll open the window," said Brick, brightly. "If you're not comfortable, you can sleep on the couch."

"Don't worry; I'm bisexual," Owen assured the cadet. "Will you be okay with sleeping with me?"

"I'm gay," Brick told Owen, "and I find you somewhat attractive."

"Aw," Owen beamed, hugging the cadet and pulling the latter onto his lap.

"If you want," Brick smirked, "we can have some sex."

"I'd love it!" Owen squealed.

"Then let's take off our clothes," said Brick. "Starting with your shirt." The cadet removed Owen's shirt, then he took off his own. He discarded the shirts onto the floor.. Next, the cadet surprised Owen by sucking on one of the latter's nipples. This turned Owen on very much.

In fact, a substance oozed out of that nipple. Brick didn't know what it was, but he swallowed it anyway. He moved onto the other nipple and repeated the whole process.

"Can we continue this in your room?" Owen asked Brick.

"Sure," said Brick. "Actually, let's do it in the bathroom. We can clean ourselves up straight afterwards."

"Okay," said Owen.

And so they went into Brick's en-suite bathroom. Brick half-filled the bath with warm water and Owen climbed in. Brick climbed on top of Owen and proceeded to hump the big loveable oaf. Owen moaned in pleasure as Brick unzipped Owen's fly and put the member in his mouth.

However, before Owen could climax, Brick bit so hard he ripped one of Owen's most vital organs clean off. Owen screamed in pain but Brick ignored him and proceeded to suck the blood from the wound. When he was half-full, Brick climbed up Owen. Next, he withdrew his Swiss army knife from his pocket.

Then he slit Owen's throat with it.

Brick sucked the blood from Owen's corpse until he was full. For the next ten hours Brick slept on Owen's corpse while he soaked in the big loveable oaf's blood. The next morning, Brick unplugged the plughole to let the blood drain. He had a long shower to rinse off the blood. Owen's blood supply was entirely depleted.

Brick left the bathroom and returned fifteen minutes later with a hacksaw to cut up the body into pieces. When he was finished, the cadet grabbed a rubbish sack and placed the limbs and body parts into the sack. Brick carried the sac to a laboratory in his cellar. You see, Brick's apartment was conveniently located in the basement of the apartment block, and unbeknownst to his landlord and neighbours he had managed to dig out a sub-cellar under his kitchen. How he did this without anybody noticing and without damaging the foundations of the building was unclear. Brick stored the body parts in a fridge in the lab to keep them fresh.

He ate the body parts over the course of the next seven months.

Owen's disappearance attracted international attention. This came as no surprise to Brick. He knew Owen was one of the most loved characters on the show. He knew he would get caught eventually. He didn't even deny what he did when he was apprehended by police after Owen's DNA was discovered on the parts of the batch that Brick did not bother to wash within a few weeks after eating the last of Owen's parts. All he cared was that he managed to eat the one person everyone expected to be the most likely out of the _Total Drama_ cast to turn to cannibalism. Proving them wrong was what Brick wanted to achieve.

Brick received a life sentence. He was killed and eaten in his cell by his cellmate, who happened to be Owen's number one fan.

* * *

**This fic was inspired by the song **_**Mein Teil**_** by Rammstein. In return, that song was inspired by the Meiwes Case in Germany. 'Mein teil' is the German for 'my thing', by the way.**

**You may have noticed that Brick was OOC in this chapter. Well, I happen to like it when Brick is crazy. If you liked crazy Brick, you'll find more of him in _Total Drama: Island Renewed_.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
